1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a detector for high-energy radiation of the type used in a computed tomography apparatus or digital radiography.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Detectors for high-energy radiation are known that are composed of a series connection of scintillators and photodiodes. Each detector has one scintillator and a maximum of two photodiodes disposed in successive planes as viewed in the radiation propagation direction. Such detectors are employed, for example, in computed tomography.